There is a need for a luminaire and mounting structure of the type described herein. More particularly, there is a need for a low-profile luminaire capable of providing proper light distribution. There is also a need for a luminaire having a minimum number of parts and capable of providing proper light distribution. Furthermore, there is a particular need for a low-profile luminaire capable of providing proper light distribution and having a minimum number of parts.